


Coffee Bad

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors are such hypocrites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided Streiten's first name is Job for all the fics I write him in, but they're not connected unless you want them to be.

Job felt like crap when he woke up. It hurt to swallow. He could feel the cold bacteria infecting his nose, throat and chest. His head ached. He looked at the clock. 7:30. He should have been up an hour ago. He scrubbed at his face with his hands. The smell of coffee drifted to him. His nose wasn’t so stuffed up that he couldn’t smell coffee. Maybe that would help his headache. It was incentive enough to get up, at least.

Nick was leaning against the counter, enjoying his own cup of coffee. “What are you still doing here?” Job asked. His voice was hoarse.

“You said you weren’t feeling well.”

Job grabbed a mug and reached for the pot. Nick slapped his hand away.

“And I wanted to keep you from falling into temptation. Don’t drink coffee when you’re sick; it’ll only exacerbate things. Isn’t that what you always tell me?”

Job gave him his best scolding who’s-the-doctor-here look. Nick raised an eyebrow, which meant he probably just looked cranky. “I need coffee. My head is killing me. Just one cup.”

Nick batted his hand away again. “You never let me have just one cup.”

“You have a cup anyway.”

Nick was stuck for a moment. That was true, he was a difficult patient like that. Job thought he had won but Nick said, “You can have tea.” He rummaged around in the cupboard above him. “You like this stuff, right?” He held up one of the green tea flavours.

“Is it caffeinated?”

Nick frowned. “Is tea normally caffeinated?”

Not the stuff Job’s been buying, otherwise Nick would never sleep at all. He should have thought that through. He tried another tactic. “You’re going to be late for work. Beat it. I’ll make my own tea.”

Nick snorted. “Yeah right. Nice try.” He poured the whole pot of coffee into one of the large thermoses to take with him. Job might have pouted if he were the pouting type. By rights that coffee was his. Instead Nick would probably share it with Barton and Romanov, as if those two needed the extra energy. Nick clasped his shoulders and steered him back to the bedroom.

“ _Nicholas_ -“

“Don’t say _Nicholas_ like I’m the one who’s being stupid.” He pushed him onto the bed and tucked him in. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Job resigned himself to his bedridden state and made sure he came across as grumpy as possible for when Nick came back.

When Nick returned he had a tray of toast, water, tea, and Advil. “There. That will work better for your throat and head than coffee.”

Job smiled, his bad mood vanishing instantly at the kind attention. He felt a little bad for fighting about it. If he’d known he’d get breakfast in bed he’d have been more docile. He said as much.

“I probably deserve it,” Nick said.

“You’re probably right. I should get sick more often."

“Don’t get used to it.”

Nick gave him a quick kiss before Job shoed him out the door. Job settled into the pillows and happily sipped his tea.


End file.
